


There Goes My Baby

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: Moreid-fied [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Moreid - Fandom
Genre: Episode: Amplifications AU Ending, M/M, Moreid Slash, Season 4 Episode 24 AU Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 episode 24 dialogue with a bit more MoreidFeels and an alternative ending for Moreid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My Baby

“We should probably take a look around there anyway,” Reid said walking behind Morgan as his hand scratched on a rose bush. They had just taken a few steps when Morgan’s phone rang.

“Yeah, Prentiss, what’s up? Uh huh. We’re here now,” Morgan was saying when Reid walked ahead.

  


# # #

  


Morgan heard a sound behind him and quickly turned around it was just the sprinklers, “Sorry what? The lab is clean? You sure? Okay.”

Derek finished his call with Prentiss to tell Reid, “they got nothing---“ when Derek stopped in his tracks. Reid was nowhere to be seen and Derek panicked. A little.

“Reid?”

“Reid!?” Morgan yelled a little louder and moving towards the door.

“Reid? Reid? Reid!!?” Morgan yelled again as he ran towards the open door.

“Morgan! Morgan, get back!” Reid said quickly closing the door, “Get back! Get outta here!”

“What you doing?” Morgan yelled at Reid.

“Get back!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Please, get back!”

“What’s wrong!?” Morgan asked again and when Reid just locked the door with a shallow breath and tucked his hair behind his ear, Morgan couldn’t help but yell, “Reid, open the door!” Because Morgan knew.

He knew exactly what was wrong. He knew why Pretty Boy had closed that door. His Pretty Boy was in danger. His Pretty Boy was in grave and deadly danger. Morgan took a step back in disbelief as Reid slowly looked up and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

And then Morgan saw it. He saw the broken lab equipment with the Anthrax and he saw the air vent running full blast. This was it. This was how it was going to end. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t let Reid out of sight it wouldn’t have happened. He should’ve been in there with Reid. He wanted to be with his Pretty Boy inside. Even if it meant for the last few minutes, because there is nothing more he’s going to regret more than not spending the last few moments with the love of his life. Probably even more than never telling Reid about his feelings or not being able to spend the rest of his life with Reid. Derek had lot of regrets, but he has to be strong. Especially for the man he loves.

  


#  # #

  


Ambulances arrived before Derek had chance to blink.

“Morgan, how’s Reid?” Hotch asked walking up to him with the General.

“There’s white powder in the room and the air was blasting!” Morgan said angrily, the General was giving some instructions but it didn’t matter.

“I should’ve been there with him!” Morgan said regretfully.

“Morgan, there is no time for second guessing, what do we know?” Hotch asked bringing him back.

“Nickolas is dead! Blunt force trauma to his head. Reid thinks he’s been dead two or three days,” answered Morgan. The General was saying something again.

“Reid took Cipro today, so he should be okay, right?”

“I don’t know, it was just precautionary,” Hotch replied.

“It’s not helping patients at the hospital,” the General replied. Why the fuck is this guy even talking Morgan thought. His Reid was in danger, there is no time for being stupid!

“Yeah, but they didn’t take it until after they were exposed but Reid took it before!” Morgan was getting mad and zoning out listening to the General when thankfully Hotch’s phone rang.

 

“Reid?” Hotch answered.

“Hotch, I really messed up this time!” Reid said sadly.

“Reid, we need to get you out to the hospital,” replied Hotch calmly.

“No, I’m staying here!” Reid argued.

“No you’re not, Reid!” Morgan yelled. Why was this kid so stubborn?

  


# # #

  


“I’m already exposed, it’s not gonna do me any good to stop working the case,” Reid said moving away from the window. Morgan looked like he was about to kill everyone out there. Reid didn’t need that kind of hope before he died. Reid knew it will just be a matter of hours before he wastes away and thinking that Morgan cared about him in a way he loved Morgan was just stupid. Morgan was straight. He was straighter than a y=x graph. There was no way Morgan loved him, but at least Reid will die knowing that Morgan will always care for him and remember him.

“My best chance is to stay here and see if there is a cure and figure out who killed Dr. Nickolas!” Reid said running around.

“C’mon, Hotch, say something to him!” Reid heard Morgan say with a desperation in his voice. Reid truly felt sorry, He knows Morgan will blame himself for what is about to happened to Reid. Derek freaking Morgan was just that kind of man. And that’s why Reid loved him so much. Derek would’ve given up his life to save Reid. If Derek can rick his life for Reid, just a colleague then why can’t Reid give up his life to save the man he loves? Derek Morgan.

“He’s right! His best chance is inside the house,” he heard Hotch say to Morgan.

“We’re gonna get a suit and mask into you, right away!” Hotch said to Reid.

“Don’t bother! It’s not gonna do me any good, I’m already infected,” Reid said before hanging up because he knew Morgan would find a way to get him out of there if he doesn’t. Morgan had a way with words.

 

#  #  #

 

“Hey, Reid,” Garcia said softly.

“Reid? Wow. No. . .no witty Garcia greeting for me, today?”

“I can’t be my sparkly self when you are where you are,” Garcia said holding back her tears.

“Uh, Garcia? Can you do something for me?

“Yeah, anything!”

“I. . .I know I can’t call my mom without. . .uh. . .without alerting everyone at her hospital,” Reid finished trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

“What you need?”

“Uh. . .I need you to record a message for her, in case. . .uh. . .in case something happens.”

“Oh. Nothing is going to happen. You are going to brilliantly find out who did this and we’re going to cure the strain.”

“I hope you are right, but if you aren’t, then I really wanna make sure that she hears my voice.”

“Okay, give me a second.”

“You ready?”

“Ready.”

“Hi, Mom. This is Spencer. I just. . .I just really want you to know that I love you and I need you to know that I. . .uh. . .spend every day of my life, proud to be your son,” Spencer said clearing his throat over and over again to keep the tears out. But how do you essentially leave a suicide note for your mother without crying?

“Reid?” whispered Garcia softly. Reid heard someone come in and Reid quickly hung up before saying, “I gotta go!”

 

 #  #  #

 

Reid had an argument with Doctor Kimura when his phone rang again.

“Hello?” Reid answered in a high pitch voice.

“How’s it going in there, Kid?” It was Morgan. His Derek Morgan. Reid wanted to so many things, but he opted for, “I’ve seen better days.”

“You got me and Garcia,” Morgan informed him and now Reid was relieved he hadn’t said anything too emotional.

As if on cue, “Hey Reid,” Garcia whispered sadly on the other end.

Reid got a coughing fit all of a sudden and Derek said, “Stay with me, Kid.” Reid wanted to say that if he had time, he would’ve stayed with him a life time, but alas, he had to go. Forever.

“Listen, Prentiss and Rossi don’t think the partner was a co-worker, can’t you tell us anything about him?”

“I don’t know, I’ve already been through with everyone.”

“C’mon, now Kid. I know you aren’t thinking straight, but the Reid I know wouldn’t stop looking.”

“Alright, alright,” Reid said running around. Morgan believed in him and he had to do it. He gave them all the details and they found him. They found Chad Brown.

“Kid, you did real good and now get the hell outta there!”

“Bye!” yelled Reid as Dr. Kimura approached him with something in her hand.

“Dr. Reid? You said the cure would be hidden somewhere we didn’t suspect. What about Nicholas’s inhaler?”

Reid just raised his eyebrows as he took the inhaler apart and found the cure.

“Okay, they’re hosing him down, now! Alright!” Morgan said into his phone before he hung up and turned to face Reid, “They’re checking out Brown’s house now.”

“Go help Hotch!”

“Hotch has plenty of people helping him.”

“He needs you more than I do!”

“Reid! I’m gonna see you off to the hospital.”

“I’m about to get naked! So they can scrub me down! Is that something you really wanna see?” Reid said to prove his point and Morgan just raised his eyebrow and made a little “ah” mouth before he said, “I’ll check on you later!”

“Take good care of him, please,” Morgan said to Dr. Kimura and she just smiled knowingly. Reid wondered if there was something he had missed. He did that with social cues sometimes.

 

# # #

 

Reid was put in the ambulance quickly and Dr. Kimura was saying, “Talk to me, Dr. Reid.”

“My throat’s a little dry, but I feel fline. . .fline. . fli. . .” Reid said struggling.

“Driver, faster!” Kimura yelled.

 

# # #

 

Garcia was distractingly doing some computer work when Derek walked in.

“Derek?” she said walking up to him, “Dr. Kimura called. Reid is in trouble.”

“What you mean?” Derek said as his heart sank even lower than the first time. He thought his Pretty Boy was safe and out of danger.

“He got way sicker on the way to the hospital. He went into respiratory distress.”

“Listen, he is with the people who can help him the most, I need everyone’s head here right now,” Derek was very mad now. Let’s just say he was gonna do some really mean things to this Chad Brown. He was very worried but he had to catch Brown. For Reid’s sake. He would never let Reid hard work go to waste like that.

Derek and Hotch were running to catch Brown now. He let the people out of the train as quickly as possible. When Derek came out, the General was talking Brown out of everything and Hotch said, “Morgan,” to signal that he has to arrest Brown.

The army took away Brown, who was still yelling about being an asset to the country. The general thanked them and went about his own way.

“Go to him,” Hotch said, touching Morgan’s arm.

“What?”

“Go to him,” Hotch repeated again, “we’ll take care of the paper work. Go see how he is.” Morgan’s brain kicked back in again that Hotch was speaking about Reid. He was about to run when Hotch called after him, “And Morgan?”

“Yeah?” Morgan said turning around to face Hotch.

“Tell him,” was all Hotch said before Morgan took off running towards the car.

 

# # #

 

Reid felt woozy. For lack of better word. There was a sound of paper flipping and beeping. He opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital.

“Are you eating Jello?” Reid whispered slowly.

“Hmmm. . .” Derek said looking up and smiling at Reid, “Hey Kid.”

“Hey Doc!” Derek yelled to Dr. Kimura.

“Is there any more Jello?” Reid asked ignoring everyone and trying to sit up.

“Not so fast,” Dr. Kimura said walking in, “You need some rest.”

“How’s everyone?”

“They’re on the mend. Thanks to you,” Dr. Kimura said smiling before walking away and closing the door, leaving Derek and Spencer alone with each other.

They just sat there for a while, quietly.

“Can I have that Jello?” Reid asked trying to get Morgan to talk to him. He could tell when Morgan was mad. He would be able to even if he wasn’t a profiler. Derek didn’t move from his place.

“Morgan,” Reid said and when he still didn’t respond, Reid opted for a more personal approach, “Derek,” he said softly, “Look at me, please.”

Morgan looked up with such hurt eyes that Reid’s heart broke just looking at him. He still didn’t say anything but just looked at Reid, so Reid started talking again. Anything to stop Derek from looking so hurt.

“I’m sorry, Derek, I’m really sorry, but I couldn’t let the same thing happen to you.”

“We’re a team,” Derek began slowly, but then the anger seemed to come out as he yelled, “If you go in danger so do I! If you end up on this hospital bed, then so do I!”

“We both know you would’ve done the same thing if it was you in my place. I know you love your team to die for them, Derek.”

“Not like I love you! I wouldn’t just die, I would kill anyone who even tried to touch you, fuck trying to kill you!” Derek yelled loudly.

“What?” Reid squeaked as Morgan closed his eyes to bite his tongue. Why did he always say things at the wrong time?

“Ummm. . .I mean . . .” Derek said quickly getting out of his chair to get to the door. It’s now or never Spencer. . .Reid thought to himself.

“I love you like that too. . .” Reid whispered slowly and Morgan stopped in his tracks.

“What?” Morgan asked this time.

“I love you too,” repeated Spencer, “I couldn’t just stand there and let you walk in to your death. I’ll rather let you live with blaming yourself about getting myself killed than think of bringing you to your death because I was selfish to spend the last few minutes of my life with you. I had to close that door and shut you out. I loved you. I would die for you. I would never let you get yourself killed.”

“If you ever talk about dying, I would murder you in your sleep!” Derek mumbled moving to sit on the side of Spencer’s bed and brining his lips for a soft kiss. Morgan knew Reid was still in pain, so he tried to pull away. He says tried, because soon Spencer was pulling Derek back towards him.

 

“If this is your attempt of a first kiss after me almost dying, then **_I’m_** going to murder **_you_**!” Reid whispered against Derek’s lips.

“Oh yeah? Doesn’t sound much like a threat, Dr. Reid,” Morgan whispered back with a smirk.

“Try me, Agent Morgan,” Reid threatened, causing Morgan to chuckle softly and indulging in Spencer’s soft lips. They shared a passionate kiss and Morgan abruptly returned to his chair when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“I come bearing treats!” Garcia announced ignorant to what had just happened a second ago.

  


# # #

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Loves!  
> I hope you liked the new fic. This episode really spoke volumes to me. Especially when Reid apologizes for shutting Morgan out and also when Garcia felt the need to update only Derek about Reid. I thought it was absolutely beautiful. I'm unsure as to if I should in fact write a chapter or two more for this story. Leave some love in the comments and let me know how you liked it as well and if I should continue it.  
> XOXO,  
> ilovestereknjazz


End file.
